The beginning of forever
by Ezrialoverpll
Summary: This is my first story based around Pll, I decided to make it about Ezria who we all know are amazing this story shows what happens while and after telling her parents. Story better than summary :
1. I'm in love with her

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars the book or television show or any of the characters associated with it. This is for fun during the hiatus of pll and no profit it being made. No copyright intended. **

****This is my first story based on my fav couple in Pretty little liars I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be NO jackie and jason in this story because I don't like them however the girls/parents and A will be in it through out. Please review and enjoy. ****

Aria walked through the doors of Hollis careful to not walk past her dad's office on the way to Ezra. She never knocked when walking into his office, which Ezra always told her, was a bad idea I mean say her dad was in there.

"Hi Honey" Aria smiled, "Aria! I didn't know you were coming in today" Ezra said with a smile on his face. "I wanted to surprise you" Aria said in her flirty tone which she knew Ezra could not resist. "It's certainly a nice surprise, come here" Ezra pulled Aria closer kissing her in a way no one else ever could. "There was a reason I wanted to see you though, how do you feel about me staying over tonight I can get one of the girls to cover for me" Aria asked with a pleading look on her face. "I would really like that Aria it will give us a chance to figure out how to deal with telling your parents" Aria was hoping it would also lead somewhere else but for now this was the main concern with both of them.

The thought of doing this scared Aria only the other day had Ezra told Ella, Arias mother that he was in love with a student however she still assumed it was Spencer one of Aria's best friends. "Ok Ezra we need to do it quick before she decides to go to Spencer's dad." Just then Aria's phone beeped she opened the message. **"Tick Tock Aria you don't want mommy to find out from me do you xoxo –A" **"Who's that" Ezra asked "Oh just Spencer saying she will cover for me" Ezra kissed her again and with that she left for his apartment to get dinner ready.

After changing into her new black dress Aria laid the table just as she was finishing Ezra walked through the front door. "Wow you look amazing" this reminded him of a previous date night they had. "Dinner won't be long and then we can figure out how to tell my parents" said Aria. About 10 minutes later Aria set the food out on the table, "So how do you think we should tell them" Ezra asked putting a piece of pasta in his mouth. Aria looked into his big blue eyes she loved him so much, but even she had no clue how to tell her parents I mean they weren't going to give him a high five and invite him over to dinner were they. "I really don't know Ezra, but I think we need to do it tomorrow because she means what she says about going to the Hastings" Aria lowered her head into Ezra chest, Ezra stroked her long brown hair and said "How about you tell your mum to invite me round for dinner to explain to her." "Ezra, I don't think she will go for that hang on I will ring her"

After a good 10 minutes on the phone and begging her mom to let Mr Fitz have his say before ruining his career and bringing up what her dad did Ella agreed. "All set 7pm tomorrow she seemed suspicious as to why I cared so much about you." And with one last kiss Aria and Ezra finally went to bed.

She was woken by a text on her phone she carefully moved Ezra's arm from around her making sure not to wake him and opened the message, "**Remember Aria I will know if you don't tell and then I will –A" **she was starting to think that A wanted her relationship to fail. Ezra woke to the smell of breakfast and fresh coffee, "Morning beautiful" he said wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her neck. One thing that Aria loved about Ezra was that he was always so passionate when she was worried it made everything she was feeling disappear. "I have to go home and sort out tonight and no matter what happens Ezra we are so right and I love you" Aria almost looked like she was going to cry. Ezra kissed her and said "Aria I love you more than anything no matter what happen nothing will change that I will always love you." And with that aria left worried about the evening ahead.


	2. Tick tock A is watching their clock

**Thank you to everyone that looked at chapter one I honestly thought no one would like it. So here is the second chapter for you really trying hard not to post all the ones I have done at one time because I love the next chapter after this one, so hopefully I can get it up tonight. **

**Want to say that you to princessjasmine5709 Taye1980 HarrylovesGinney09 (Mike won't find out in this chapter however he will find out) Ashley and finally .dreamers thank you guys so much for the reviews they really mean alot. **

**Enjoy!**

10 minutes to 7 Ezra knocked on the front door there was no going back now a sudden rush of panic swept his body as he heard someone walked towards the door "please be Aria" he thought to himself. The front door opened and lucky enough for Ezra it was Aria she saw the look on his face it was the same one as when Noel had tried to expose them early on in their relationship. "Ezra" Aria could barley talk "Aria" Ezra walked through the front door. Just then Ella and Byron walked in "I am not happy about this Ezra but Aria made a good point you deserve to be heard out" Ella said hardly looking at Ezra. They went through to the dining room table "Aria you don't need to listen to this you can go if you want" Byron said not wanting his daughter to hear what kind of a man her former teacher was. "No I think I need to stay" Aria said in a faint whisper "Okay" Ella said immediately concerned as to why her daughter was acting strange. "So Ezra how long have you been seeing Spencer" Ella asked Ezra felt Aria grab his hand under the table he held it tight. "Well Ella your right I have been seeing a student however when we met we did not know this was the circumstance till the first day of term, However Spencer is not the student."

"Well then Mr Fitz who is the student!" Ezra tightened the grip on Aria's hand the look on Aria's face was one of panic, "Well Mr Fitz I am waiting" Byron was nearly shouting. "Before I tell you there is one thing you have to understand I love this girl in fact I am in love with this girl, and I would never do anything to hurt her" "Her name Mr Fitz" Byron shouted "I am in love with Aria we have been dating for the past year" Ezra said it so fast to get it out. "Aria, you're in love with my daughter you are joking right" screamed Ella. "Mom I am so sorry but we love each other we tried to stop when we found out Ezra was my teacher but something keeps bringing us back together." Aria was almost crying now he phone bussed if this was A she was going to kill them "**well well Aria crying will not help mom and dad to understand have fun bitch –A**"

How does A know everything it was starting to really affect her. "I don't care how you feel this is wrong Aria and Mr Fitz how could you do this" Ella was getting more and more angry. Byron started to rise from his chair. "Byron I am so sorry Aria and I love each other please you have to understand" However Byron continued walking round to Ezra "Dad no dad please don't hurt him" Aria threw herself over Ezra just as her dad went to hit him. Byron's fist landed on the side of Arias head "Aria move" screamed Byron "No dad you can't do this we are right for each other" By this time Ella was crying and Ezra was holding Aria to ensure she was not hit again by accident or on purpose. Ezra started to speak Aria tightened the grip she had on his shirt, "Ella, Byron can we just talk about this" Ezra pleaded "You two have to stop seeing each other" Ella said wiping the tears from her eyes she couldn't understand how her daughter could do this. Ezra spoke up "No Ella we can't I promised Aria I was not leaving her and I intend to keep that promise." "Ezra baby can we go back to your place I don't want to be here now and my head hurts. " "Ok honey go and back a bag I will wait here" Ezra kissed her as she got up ensuring her in that second everything was ok, "Aria you are not going anyway your only 17" Ella grabbed her arm. "That where your wrong mom I am going I love Ezra so much it hurts and you cannot stop us" Aria went upstairs she could hear Ezra and her parents talking downstairs things seemed to have calmed down maybe there were starting to understand Aria could only hope.

Aria came back downstairs with her suitcase trailing behind her "Ezra we are not happy about this but we can see you love each other but if you ever hurt her the police will become involved" Byron made this quite clear. "I promise I will never hurt Aria I love her to much" Aria decided to interrupt "Thank you I am going to stay with Ezra for a while we need some time to be together as a normal couple." Ella smiled at the maturity of her daughter "Okay Aria but you need to understand people are going to have different opinions on this" Aria could think of one person who already had A had been silent for a while but she knew they would be back. "I know mom but we are ready for it" Aria looked up at Ezra and right then she knew he was her soul mate, Ella hugger her daughter and watched her and Ezra leave hand in hand.

Back at Ezra's apartment Aria really felt at home like she really belonged there. Ezra let Aria lay on his lap stroking her hair, "Does it hurt" Ezra asked "No it's fine honey, I can't believe we told them and they are kind of okay with it" Aria kissed Ezra. "I love you Aria and now we can show the world" Ezra kissed Aria more passionately then he ever had before maybe Aria thought they were both ready but then her phone started to go off "Time out" she said smiling. "**Well well Aria I underestimated you, now I will have to find a new secret maybe you will spill on with the girls tomorrow remember Aria I SEE everything xoxo –A**" why when everything was perfect did A have to try and ruin it. "Who was that aria you look upset" "it's ok Ezra" she said going to sit back down "It was just my dad saying sorry for hitting me he didn't mean it." Ezra laughed "I know it was meant for me you didn't need to protect me Aria it's me that should be protecting you" and with that they went to bed.


	3. Nothing stays hidden in Rosewood

**So I promised I would give you chapter 3 today aswell so here it it. I love this chapter it was so fun to add the girls into the mix and see how I would like them to interact with Ezra. **

**Thank you again for the reviews: I just want to say the reason I made Aria's parents ok with them is because when they met they didn't know that they were going to be teacher and student you could see from that first moment in the bar that they were mean't to be. I am not saying they will be happy all through the story I mean how can you with A in the mix but for now they will be. **

**May not be able to update till monday as need to write the next few chapters even though 4 is nearly finished so I may but that up tomorrow. **

Aria and Ezra woke at the same time the next morning both smiling at each other, "So honey want do you want to do today" asked Ezra after what was a great make out session. "Well the girls want to see me after last night maybe you could come as well" Aria didn't like the idea of going on her own to let them know how last night went it needed to come from both of them. "Aria is that really a good idea we only just told your parents this might be too much for both of us to handle" "Please Ezra I don't want to hide anymore please" She said kissing him softly how could he refuse. "Ok ok but you have to understand people are going to stare a lot" "I no Ezra but we both know nothing here is wrong we have hidden for so long and I want to show you off come on let's get ready" she said kissing him playfully before running off into the bathroom "It's me that should be showing you off honey" shouted Ezra.

Around an hour later both Aria and Ezra were ready "come on Mr Fitz we need to go" Aria said this is the most flirty way ever Ezra knew in his mind why but he was adamant they still had to wait until her 18th birthday I mean it was only 2 months away, but even he didn't know if they could wait now. Ezra could see while they were driving to the coffee shop Aria was getting nervous and as they got out of the car Aria grabbed Ezra hand and held it tight for protection; he kissed her forehead "we will be fine" he assured her tightening the grip on her hand. "Aria over here" shouted Hanna "OMG Ezra is with her" said Spencer. "Hi guys me and Ezra decided to have out first public rosewood outing" smiled Aria "Well if you two are happy, then we are happy for you" Emily said hugging Aria. "Yeah Mr Fitz come join the gang maybe we could get an insight into the extra credit Aria used to do" Hanna laughed. "Hanna you can call me Ezra now I am not your teacher and I can assure you Aria never got better grades than you because of extra credit, now maybe we should sit down people are starting to stare" "Ok Fitzy whatever you say" Hanna felt Aria kick her under the table.

"So how did it go with your parents "Spencer asked stirring her coffee glad that Ella no longer thought it was her, "Well they are kind off ok now they want us to go for dinner later but dad lashed out and went to hit Ezra, so I threw myself in between and he hit me." "OMG are you ok" Emily asked while Hanna decided to be her funny self "Haha Fitzy got saved by a girl" "I did Miss Marin however she didn't need to but it makes me love her even more" Ezra said kissing Aria "Awwwww" all three girls said at once. "You're so cure together but Ezra hurt her and we three will go Charlie's angels on your ass" Spencer laughed but she meant it, "Understood Spencer nothing will happen to Aria I promise." However a few people didn't see it that way "I am sure he was her teacher" a girl on one table said "Don't listen Aria we know how we met and that's all that matters" Ezra said letting her lean into him.

At that moment Hanna stood up and walked over to the other table "If you have something to say about my best friend please come over and I am sure you will love my response, now mind you own god dam business" Hanna walked off looking pretty pleased with herself. "You didn't have to do that Hanna" Ezra said "No worries Fitzy no one gets to joke about you apart from me and no one messes with my best friends that's right Fitzy I am classing you in that." "Thanks Han, me and Ezra best get going we have to get to mine I will talk to you later" "Bye Aria Bye Fitzy" The girls and Ezra laughed while walking out the door holding Aria's hand.

Once in the car Ezra spoke "Your friends are great Aria they really look out for you, but Hanna well her jokes can get a little out of hand" Ezra said placing his hand on Aria's knee. "I know honey but that Hanna for you" just them her phone beeped "**You thought that was bad wait till the school finds out SEE you tomorrow –A**" This was the last thing Aria wanted because A would make sure the school found out in a big way. She quickly texted the girls who told her not to worry they were there, before walking hand in hand with Ezra to her front door. "You ok baby" Ezra said clearly seeing the look of worry on her face "Yes honey just worried about school tomorrow no doubt the people in the coffee shop will be telling people." "Don't worry it will all be fine" Ezra said kissing Aria, Ella opened the front door "Aria honey Ezra come in, Byron wants to say sorry go through." "Aria Ezra I would like to apologise for the way I acted and for hitting you I hope you can forgive me, I can see that you love each other and that's all that matters" "Thank you Byron you won't regret this I promise" Aria went to hug her dad " Thank you" she whispered "Right let's eat" said Ella. Around 2 hours later and another bag of clothes Aria and Ezra said their goodbyes and went back to the apartment. Just as they were about asleep Aria phone went off but she was so tired she left it could this be the mistake that she would regret in the morning.


	4. Texts Pictures and Tears

**Sorry this chapter is not as long as some of the others I have been busy. I may not beable to update to chapter 5 till around friday night as I have work but I will try really hard. **

Ezra awoke to the sound of Aria's phone he tried to wake her up "Aria honey your phone is going off" Aria awoke and looked at her phone 3 miss calls and a text message she decided to read the text first. "**AP English first lesson Aria and no Mr Fitz to hid behind let's just saying the writing on the wall or in this case black board will be a very interesting lesson thank me later bitch love –A**" "Aria honey are you ok what's wrong" "Ezra I promise I will tell you everything later right now I have to get to school I love you" quickly getting dressed and kissing Ezra goodbye Aria jumped in her car. She looked again at her phone 2 missed calls Spencer. "Spencer hey what's up" "Aria I got a message from A telling me that today was going to be fun because English was about to hot up" "Spenc I got a message to I don't know exactly what going on but I have a feeling A is going to tell the whole of AP English about me and Ezra I am just pulling into school meet you there" "okay Aria."

All of the girls stood against Aria's car and read the message that A had sent to her "What do you think A has done I mean if they have wrote on the blackboard then you might get away with it" Hanna said trying to reassure Aria. "A has pictures of me and Ezra I would be stupid to think they weren't going to use them" Aria sighed "Yeah Han this started with murder this is nothing but a game for A" Spencer said putting her arms round Aria. "Only one way were going to find out right lets go to English" said Emily, all three girls walked into the class room and gasped how could A do this.

The girls were faced with a blackboard full of pictures of Aria and Ezra in his apartment and other places kissing and talking everyone in the class was looking at Aria she didn't know what to do. "I am going to kill this bitch when we get our hands on them" said Spencer "Aria Aria speak to us are you ok" Hanna said trying to get through to her friend. "How dare A these were private I can't do this anymore guys I have to tell Ezra about A I have to go I can't sit in this room with everyone looking at cover for me please." "Of course Aria just be careful A likes to play games" Just then as Aria had been dreading A decided to join in "**Like my display Aria now everyone knows your dirty little secret tell Mr Fitz about me that fine you still won't know who I am but Aria remember the next secret you have I will know –A" **I looked up at the girls who clearly knew who the message was from I forwarded it to them. Just at that moment Mona spoke "Well well Aria we always knew Mr Fitz had a spoft spot for you but it looks like its was mutual" "Mona, Aria does not need this from you or anyone right now Ezra and Aria met before they knew they were teacher and student and if you seen them together you would see that their love is real so shut up" Hanna said having enough of Mona and her input. "I see sorry Aria but this it just to big a new everyone in the school will find out you know" Mona then decided to shut up as Hanna glared at her. "Mona I don't care who knows right now I just need to go and find Ezra I am sorry guys I will see you later check that texts please." With that Aria left at her car Aria found a note stuck to the window "**Aria now everyone at school knows I though Hollis should too have fun going to tell your boyfriend -A**" Aria didn't know whether to cry or scream how could A do this Aria knew she had to get to Ezra fast. Upon walking into Hollis she could see what A had done on every bullitin board was a picture of her and Ezra tears filled her eyes as she saw someone walking towards her and she ran into their arms in floods of tears.

**Who could Aria have ran into? TBH I don't know myself yet :P **


	5. Ezra's the man

**Ok so I went over this chapter again from reading the review because I realised that I had not read it before putting it up so therefore didn't add all the puntuation in sorry for that I am just really tired hopefully its a bit better now if not let me know and I will redo the whole thing when I have had some sleep :) otherwise thanks for reading and reviewing. **

Aria was still crying when the person she had flung herself into spoke "Aria what's wrong come on your not normally like this", Aria lifted her head had they not seen the pictures did they not know what was going on Ezra was going to be livid. "Mike" Aria said "Have you not seen the pictures on the walls", Mike put his arm round Aria shoulder "Yes sis I have that's why I am here I saw them at school, and rang dad he told me to come down here he explained everything, I never thought you would be the one to do something like this." Aria smiled "Mike I love him and he loves me help me get these pictures down before more people see them" Aria said , hoping her brother would be supportive, "Ok Aria but I will only be happy with this if you do my homework for the next 3 months, okay I am kidding as long as you are happy I am happy now the pictures" Aria hugged her brother, that was easier than she thought it would be. Around 10 minutes later they had collected all of the photos they could find, "Thanks Mike now I must go find Ezra" Aria smiled at the thought of seeing Ezra, "Ok sis see you at home." As Mike left Aria phone buzzed it was a message from Ezra, "Aria honey I need you to come down to Hollis now we have a problem" She quickly replied "I am already here be about 5 minutes x."

Aria opened the door to Ezra's office, "Ezra I can explain there was pictures all over school as well, I know it looks bad but once I explain everything you will understand" Aria prayed that Ezra would not go off on one. "Aria last time this A person who I never got an answer for showed up we split up, please tell me what going on I can't lose you Aria but pictures of us really how sick is this person," Ezra let Aria sit on his lap her put his arms round her waist. "Ok I will start at the bringing but please leave the question till I have finished," Ezra could see the pain in Aria's face while she was telling him about A, how could someone do this to her and her friends they didn't deserve it. That was it know one was going to hurt his girlfriend ever again he had to do something. "And A latest mission was to out us to everyone and they succeeded, Ezra I am so scared and I don't know what to do" Ezra kissed Aria. "Honey I promise we will find this person, no one is going to hurt you or your friends again I wish you had told me sooner, I feel like I should have been protecting you all this time." "I just don't want them to hurt you Ezra I mean, we don't know how far they are willing to go they could have killed Ali for all we know" Aria was crying into Ezra's chest, he placed his hands on her face and lifted her head. "Aria me and you are strong enough to fight this no one is going to break us I promise, do you and your friends have any idea who this could be" Aria looked at Ezra, "We have no idea I mean we have thought it was people but they turned out not to be, it's like they are someone so close to us but yet so far." Just then Aria phone started to ring "Ezra I can't read it will you look at it please," Ezra picked up Aria's phone "**Do you really think your boyfriend will be able to figure out who I am, Aria you know me you just can't find me and that's the way it's going to be bitch, have fun out in the open with lover boy but remember were there's you there's me – A." **Aria could see the look of panic on Ezra face these messages really were not a joke and they had to be stopped but how, "come on honey we are going back to the apartment, maybe you could get the girls to come round I can get one of the others to cover my classes," with that they left Ezra still trying to get his head around everything that had happened.

Aria has asked the girls to come by Ezra's apartment as soon as they finished school, they knew that Aria had told Ezra about A and that he wanted to help, but really what could he do that they haven't already tried. "Aria honey I am going to get the food are you sure we have enough for all of us" Ezra asked even though Aria had been crying and her makeup was everywhere, she still looked beautiful Ezra knew he had to help them in any way that he could. "I think so I am not that hungry anyway so they should be enough Ezra I love you" "I love you to Aria don't worry everything is going to be fine." The girls were due to arrive any minute when Aria felt her phone go off in her pocket "**What's this a study party at the teachers and I am not invited don't worry I will know what happens xox – A**" Aria threw her phone across the sofa why couldn't A just leave her alone, what had she ever done to them. Aria could hear the sounds of talking coming from outside the front door "So this is Fitzy place remember don't sit on the bed we don't know what they have done on there" laughed Hanna, "Han that's not fair we know they haven't, Ezra can still get in trouble till Aria turns 18 they are waiting now shush I think it's this one" Spencer said checking the text that Aria has sent with Ezra's address. Aria flung the front door open before the girls had a chance to know, "Yes it's this one and Hanna only I am aloud on Fitzy bed" Aria said causing her friend to look slightly embarrassed. "What's this I hear about my bed" shouted Ezra as he arrived back with food, "Oh nothing baby just Hanna being Hanna" Aria said kissing Ezra.

Once everyone had finished their food Ezra decided it was time to get some answers, "Is there anyone that would want to hurt any of you in any way" Spencer looked round at the others "Well Ezra there are many people that would have wanted to hurt Ali, for things she did so maybe they want to hurt us now we are not sure we have been round this over and over again, and we always come to a dead end" Aria put her head on Ezra shoulder "If we know one thing it's that A doesn't want to hurt Ezra, in fact I think they wanted him to find out it's like now they have one more person they can use against us, sorry baby I didn't mean it to sound horrible." Aria said placing her hand in his "I get what you mean Aria but surely there must be a way to trace an unknown number how about the police." "Oh Fitzy if it was that simple we would have known who A was long ago they are not stupid" Hanna said almost falling off her chair with laughter. "One thing we do know if that A won't stop till they have what they want, I don't think we can work out whom, but Mr Fitz sorry Ezra may be able to help when A tries to mess with us again" Emily said. At that moment all 4 girls phones rang at the same time "**Having fun so am I look outside the teachers window – A" **All 4 girls and Ezra rushed to the window, "That's it whoever this is it going to have a nasty shock when I find them" said Ezra putting his arms round Aria for protection, All 4 girls looked at each other unable to believe what they saw.

**What could A have done? or what do you want A to do?**


	6. A always changes the game

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I was really busy and forgot, I found this chapter really hard because I didn't any ideas but I managed to finish it. At first I was going to have Ezra propose at the end but so many people have done that maybe late on in the story but not now. Oh and I am making Aria turn 18 in the next chapter because its about time :) **

All four girls looked at each other unable to grasp what had just happened, Aria could feel Ezra's arms get tighter around her waist, but even this did not make her feel safe. Out of the window the girls could see the glass from Ezra's car, smashed all over the floor with a message on the roof, "**Next time it may not just be the car –A**." "Ezra I am so sorry your car" cried Aria holding on to Ezra tightly. "Aria the car can be replaced I am just glad it wasn't you, girls I don't think it safe for you to leave tonight, there is an air bed in the cupboard over there, you are more than welcome to use it" Ezra said all of a sudden feeling very protective of all the girls. "Thanks Ezra we are so sorry to drag you into this, we just have know where else to go" Emily said helping Spencer and Hanna set up the air bed. Just when they thought the night couldn't get any worse their phone started to buzz, "**Enjoy my message listen girls even with Ezra playing along with my games you will not figure me out, But I am going to give you a little clue see if you can work out my riddle in the next text bitches – A**" Hanna sighed, "I don't want to work out a bloody riddle I just want this bitch to leave, I am fed up of these games do they have nothing better to do than make my life a living hell." "Look Han if this gives us any clues we might as well take it" Aria said. "Please it will not help us at all if anything it will make us worry even more, whatever A gives the bitch takes back remember." Before Aria has the chance to argue with Hanna their phones went off once more "**I am close yet far, I have the power to give but I will always take, Ali may be gone but she lives through me, I wanted the one I could not have, Theres more than one but less than 3 but the power of A lives with me and bitches one of you may relate to me.**" "Is this some sort of joke how does that help us, basically A is two people the rest just doesn't make sense Ezra what do you think" Aria asked placing her head on his shoulder. "Well its clear they may be close around but not close to you, the one part that bothers me though I wanted the one I could not have, Aria I think this relates to you I mean have any of the others girls had people that couldn't have them." Hanna quickly added "Well for me there Lucas, for Spencer there's Wren, Emily well there's 3 but they could have her they just didn't act the right way and for Aria there is Noel and Jason, but that still would only gives us one member of the A group." "Well it narrows are list down a little doesn't it look guys let's get some sleep we could all do with it" Spencer said.

Aria woke to the faint sound of buzzing please don't be A she thought to herself, "Aria what time are you coming home me and your father have something we need to ask you" Aria it was glad it was just her mum. "I will be home around lunch time xx" Aria replied, Aria could hear giggles from what sounded like Hanna and Spencer. "What wrong guys" Aria said while walking over to them not wanting to wake Ezra, "Ezra I love you Aria I love you kiss me kiss me hold me tighter" Hanna said laughing. "Hanna we did not do that and you know it," "Looked pretty cosy from where we were looking" joked Spencer. "What do you expect we are a couple now help me make breakfast and someone wake Em." Ezra woke to the smell of bacon and walked into the kitchen, "well well well now we can see why Aria likes you so much, Fitzy is rather hot" laughed Hanna. Ezra looking extremely embarrassed went into the bathroom to get dressed, Aria looking very flustered threw the towel at Hanna, "Was there any need for that Han the man just woke up" Aria said. Before Hanna had the chance to reply Ezra was back out of the bathroom and walking up to Aria, "Good morning beautiful what are we doing today" said Ezra kissing Aria which lead to more remarks from Hanna. "Well Ezra when you have put Aria down we are were wondering if you wanted to come back to her parents with us, they want to talk to her," Hanna said not wanting to watch them make out anymore. "Yeah sure that sounds fine, Aria any idea what they want to talk to you about" Ezra said looking at his girlfriend. "No idea I have been trying to think about it all morning, but nothing springs to mind now eat your breakfast and we can go and find out."

Half an hour later and with everyone dressed and ready everyone made their own way to Aria house, "Aria" said Ezra once they were alone in the car. "I was thinking about last night and I really think A was on about you in that riddle, I mean they smashed my car up they clearly have something against me." Aria looked into Ezra eyes while waiting at the stop sign and said "Ezra, I really don't think its Jason and even if it was he is not a threat I mean that, I wish I had never kissed him and I don't know why I did, you are the only one for me and the only one I want." Aria slowly pulled up to her house and walked in hand in hand with Ezra and the girl followed, "Mom, dad I'm home" shouted Aria. "In here sweetie oh hi everyone take a seat," Ella looked at her daughter "Aria this is really hard for me to say and I want you to give me a straight answer because this is not the first time I have heard from this person." Alarm bells started ringing in the girl's heads they knew exactly who Ella was talking about A, they had contacted her in the past but why now. Ella handed her daughter a letter which read "**Dear Mrs Montgomery, it was only a matter of time before you heard from me again! You see keeping Aria's secret was easy for me I never needed to tell you they were always going to. But I always thought you would take it the wrong way and Ezra would no longer be a problem but you didn't. But Aria has not told you the whole truth ask her where she really was when she was sleeping over at her friends, because it wasn't their bed she was in. Till next time – A**" Aria lifted her head up from the letter and passed it to Ezra "Mom, Dad I never told you about the cover with the girls because nothing ever happened I swear, we are waiting till I turn 18 and I am sorry for not telling you." "Ella she is telling the truth I would never take advantage of her like that, I have always said when she is 18." Ella looked at her husband who started to speak "Ezra we understand we were more concerned about finding out who this person was, they nearly broke up my marriage and now they are hurting my daughter." "Dad I swear if I could tell you I would but I can't risk you getting hurt, because that's what they do. Last night they smashed Ezra's car up I can't risk it." Aria's phone started to ring "**Oh Aria why do you make it so hard for me to get you in trouble, next time you slip up I will be here, oh and tell mommy and daddy who I am and Ezra will get hurt – A" **Aria dropped her phone to the floor "Aria what's wrong" asked Ezra picking up and reading the message, but her face said it all A's games just got worse and now they weren't afraid of adding Ezra to them.

**Let me know what you think and what would you like Ezra to do and get Aria for her birthday? **


	7. You only turn 18 once

**Firstly I appologise for taking so long to update, I was being lazy and I had know idea how to write this chapter and then today it just came to me. I have tried to make sure all typos and grammer are correct, but I am using my sisters laptop as mine is broke and it kept changing things around so I appologise if anything is wrong. Enjoy and I hope to not leave it as long to do chapter 8.**

Time had passed since her parents had received the A letter, they had gave up questioning her about it not long after. It was the day before Aria's 18th birthday and the girls were taking her shopping. "So Aria what are your plans for Saturday," Asked Spencer. Hanna laughed Aria knew why but didn't say anything. "Well as you know we are all going to The Grille for dinner including Ezra," Aria shot Hanna a warning look, "and then I am staying round Ezra's." There was no going back now it was coming and at that moment Aria, had wished she had said the last bit when Hanna wasn't around. "OMG omg you're staying at Fitzy's, omg you two are clearly going to be getting it on. Right girls detour we are going to Victoria Secrets." Aria sighed this is not what she needed, "Come on Aria, it may be fun" said Emily linking arms with her best friend, "I doubt it" whispered Aria. Hanna was the first to step into Victoria Secrets, "so Aria what do you think Fitzy would like, how about sexy school girl." Spencer shot Hanna a look to tell her to stop, "Very funny Hanna, I was thinking more like this." Aria had picked up the most amazing red lace corset and thong set. "Okay that's perfect" said Spencer hoping Hanna wouldn't try and change Aria's mind. "I agree it will look amazing under your dress, Fitzy is going to go wild." The girls then decided to make their way home; as Aria walked through the front door she noticed a box on the kitchen table with her name on it. Aria opened the letter on top of the box, "_Aria, this is the start of many birthday gifts I have got for you. I want you to know that you're perfect in every single way without you my life would not be the same, even though this relationship hasn't always looked right it had always felt right. This gift shows you that my heart will always belong to you and one day I will make you my wife, for now this is the promise Aria I am in love with you. You're my one true love, my B26, My Aria... All my love forever your Ezra xxxxxxx" _Aria was now crying at what Ezra has said, through she was going to kill him for buying her more than one present. She opened the box to find a beautiful white gold diamond promise ring with the inscription "Forever and Always" she fell asleep the happiest she had ever been.

Aria woke to a knock on her bedroom door the next morning, "Come in" in walked Aria's parents. "Happy birthday sweetheart, so did you like the ring?" said Ella. "Mom I loved it I can't believe he is doing all this," Ella and Byron sat on the end of their daughter bed, "He loves you Aria anyone can see that happy birthday." Byron said handing his daughter her present, Aria lifted the lid off the box to find an envelope at the bottom. A now very confused Aria began to open the envelope "Omg two tickets to New York mom, dad you didn't have to," Aria hugged her parents. "Your dad and I spoke and we decided that you and Ezra deserved a break," "Thank you thank you thank you." At that moment Aria received a text, "Happy birthday baby come down stairs I have a surprise." Aria ran down the stairs to find Ezra standing in her hallways holding a bouquet of red roses and another box. She placed the flowers on the side and flung her arms round his neck and kissed him, "Thank you I love you so much." He handed her the other box and said "Happy birthday I love you more than you will ever know," Aria opened the box to find a necklace with a single diamond heart that matched her ring perfectly. "They're both one of a kind just like you" said Ezra kissing his beautiful girlfriend. "Ezra you really shouldn't have its beautiful, I will make sure I am wearing it later." She kissed Ezra again not wanting this moment to end, "Well princess I best get going lots more surprises to sort out before tonight I love you," "Don't go I love you too."

The rest of the day went pretty fast Aria was trying to work out what else Ezra had brought her but with no luck, the girls turned up around 4 bringing with them the present that they had brought Aria the previous day. The girls had decided that they would each buy Aria a part of her birthday outfit Hanna the dress, Spencer the shoes and Emily the jacket to go over it. Hanna also gave Aria another present "Hanna do I even want to open this?" asked Aria "Come on Aria what's the worst it could be anyway Ezra might find it funny it's more for your enjoyment than his" said Hanna with a wicked smile on her face. Aria unwrapped the present to find a police mans costume. "Hanna really I said no costumes I don't know what you a Caleb get up to but not me and Ezra." "Sorry Aria is was really supposed to be a joke since you wouldn't get the school girl one, anyway you may change your mind, now let's get you ready." Around two hours later and Aria's surprise for Ezra on under her dress they were ready to go when there was a knock on the door, "Who could that be we are meeting Ezra there" said Aria looking worried all the girls were smiling at each other knowing what was going on. Aria opened the door to find a black stretch limo and a note on the door. "_Everyone deserves to travel in style on their birthday and my darling this is for you and your friends, your family and I are already at The Grille, I will see you their beautiful I love you xxx." _Aria was trying so hard not to cry as not to wreck her makeup "Ok its decided I really need to find myself an Ezra" said Hanna "You have Caleb Han come on lets go before Aria passes out." Said Emily.

The girls arrived at The Grille half an hour later and made their way to the table Aria ran up to Ezra and kissed him with both of their tongues fighting for dominance they were starting to forget where they were. "You look beautiful Aria come sit down," "Ezra everything you have done I love you so much you're amazing." Everyone was eating and talking about recent events and the future when Ezra stood up "Everyone I would like to make a speech, there will most likely be people in her apart from us that know Aria and I, some may disapprove but we have shown them how strong we really are. Her parents could have stopped me from seeing her a long time ago but they saw how much love I had for their daughter and for that I will always be grateful. Aria today you turn 18 and I couldn't be happier, from the girl I met that day in the bar you haven't changed your still the same girl that I fell in love with, I will never hurt you Aria and I am never going anywhere. There are two more gifts I have for you one you will get now and well the other you will get when we get home Hanna before you start joke all you like but this is a day, myself and Aria thought would never come and it has and we couldn't be happier." By this time everyone was crying Hanna spoke up "Fitzy I have no jokes you and Aria deserve this so much, two people as in love as you deserve to be together and we are so glad that you are." "Thank you Hanna, Aria you're the reason that I wake up in the morning," at that moment the song that they had first met over came on happiness by the fray. "Aria you were never meant to read that poem I wrote but I am glad you did, B26 will always be you and because of that I decided that tonight would be perfect to go back to the moment we first met, Aria can I have this dance?." "Ezra we are in the middle of a restaurant but yes you can" Everyone watch on as they laughed kissed and danced along to their song, little did Aria know that Ezra has one more surprise for her. Ezra sat back down with Aria just as a waiter came over to their table and whispered something into Ezra's ear. 5 minutes later the whole restaurant started to sing HAPPY BIRTHDAY at that moment Aria saw the waiters bringing out a large birthday cake, however on this cake wasn't the traditional happy birthday. The cake spelled out in pink icy Aria will you move in with me, Aria looked up at Ezra and nodded this really was turning into the most perfect day. Everyone cheered and hugged Aria before finishing off the cake.

The evening finished and everyone said their goodbyes Aria still could not get over everything Ezra had done for her birthday she couldn't help but smile. "So ready to go back home?" said Ezra placing his hand in Aria's. "Of course but I can't walk anymore this shoes are killing me" she said giving Ezra her best puppy dog eyes, he picked her up bridle style on carried her the 10 minutes to their apartment. Aria laughed at Ezra trying to unlock his door while holding her, "Here let me do that" she said placing the key in the lock and opening the door. Once inside they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. "Aria you're sure about this we can still wait, I don't mind I don't want to rush you." "Ezra shut up and kiss me I have been waiting 2 years for this I am ready. For god sake undo the zip on this dress it's so tight." Ezra undid the zip as Aria asked and she removed the dress from around her "Wow" was all Ezra could manage to say. "Now about that last birthday present take me to bed Ezra this is what we both want." Ezra carried Aria to the bed and from there he gave her the best birthday present she could ask for nobody could tell them that they were wrong ever again. This had been the best birthday Aria could ever ask for and from today it was only going to get better. "I love you Aria happy birthday my angel" I love you to Ezra goodnight."

**As my story was T rated I was unsure how far you could go into a sex scene but that not an excuse seriously you are better having it this way because I am know good at writing scenes like that I can tell you now. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it minus that. **


End file.
